My Brothers Keeper
by aerolaunch
Summary: The life of three brothers and the challenges they face with every passing day, from illness to overwhelming power. With great power comes great responcibility. Nejiten future fic.
1. or so I was told

Sorry if it's confusing. If I owned Naruto, this wouldn't be a FANfic would it. Masashi and Shichiteru are mine though.

…………………………………………………………………………….

I was told that when I was born, I let out a loud scream because I had so much energy in me. Not just any old baby kinda scream, it was like I was crying for two. I think I cried for my brother, because he was too weak to cry. We weren't supposed to be born, or at least not yet. I mean, what kind of people want to have twins at 17? I don't think my parents did but oh well, that's their fault. If my older brother was a mistake then I was a double mistake, or whatever, at least they knew my brother was coming. Two little baby boys with snow white eyes and a little more hair on our heads than normal.

I was told that when my brother was born, 1 and a half minutes before me, that he had to be rushed to the ER. Something about a weak heartbeat and not breathing well. I was said to be perfectly healthy, wide awake the whole time while my brother was sleeping, or dying, in an incubator next to me. My father told me that I waved my hand over to him, to my brother, like I wanted to say "hi"…or "bye". My Mother told me that I must have given some of my immense chakra to him because he got better, slowly but he did. I didn't have to be told any of this, because I remember. I remember some people asking my father "which ones yours". He replied "both of them", keeping the same tone, staring at us through the glass. I looked at him the whole time.

There was also a conversation about what our names were to be. Someone suggested Shin, like the core of their universe. Another suggested Teru, I don't know why. Then someone said Chi, which means energy or blood. My Mother just said "Whatever, his name is Shichiteru". So my brother is called Shichiteru, or Teru. My father named me Masashi cause that's the first thing he could think of. I like my name though, because my Mom calls me Masa-kun oh so lovingly. Only she can call me that, my Dad has to call me Masashi. Teru doesn't care what is name is or what people call him, he doesn't care much about what people think of him.

My brother could read before he could talk. He would scan at the book Dad was reading, point at a word, then point to the object if in was in the house. As for me, I could walk, no, run before I could crawl. I could activate the byakugan when I was one, much to my father's surprise, who couldn't do it properly until he was five. People say that if we were one person, not twins, we would be the perfect ninja, but I know my brother doesn't want to be a ninja. He can't be a ninja. He's to sickly. He can't even run that far without vomiting blood or fainting. Sometimes I wish we could switch places. I was the lucky one, the healthy one. But then again I'm the second born.

Dad told me that he was so scared that we were gonna be twins, cause his father was a twin, the unlucky of the two. Just like me. When we were born he said that he didn't care anymore because he loved us too much to dwell on the fact that we were two. I know that he was still worried about me though, that I'll have to go through the same thing that he went through, that his father went through. His uncle, who he had come to terms with, had promised that I wouldn't have to be cursed, but the family elders thought otherwise. When I was four I was kidnapped and taken to a dark room. I was placed in the center of a mural of strange markings. My Dad, who had noticed I was gone and immediately went to find me, burst in. But it was too late. That was one of the last times I cried. I never cried when I comrade died, I mean I wanted to, but it didn't compare to watching my father scream for me, and cry because he knew I didn't deserve it. Now I'm secretly proud of my curse mark. It makes me more like my Dad, it helps me represent my clan better and most importantly, now people can tell my brother and I apart. My name is Hyuuga Masashi. 9 years old. Chuunin. My brothers keeper.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Whew, that sucked. Don't worry, the story will progress and it won't just be Masashi thinking anymore.


	2. one morning

I do not own Naruto or its characters (or do I?). Kenji is mine though.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Neji Hyuuga woke up to a crashing sound this morning. He got up, and went to determine which one of his sons had woke him.

"…owww" called a cute little voice from behind a nearby door, which Neji opened to find his youngest son, Kenji, lying on the floor.

"Kenji-kun I told you to use your hand to watch out for things."

5 year old Hyuuga Kenji lifted his upper body off the floor and replied "I thought I could do it without my hands today but someone shut the door so…"

Neji sighed and helped him up. "Did you do something to Masashi-kun?"

"…not on purpose! I accidently cut him with my kunai cause he didn't tell me he was there and, yeah, I'm not really good at this whole training thing cause I can't see where the target is and… " Kenji said.

" I'm not good at ninjutsu like Masa-nii or smart like Teru-nii …I'm not really good at anything."

Kenji felt his father ruffle his short spiky black hair "Maybe Kenji-kun but let me tell you, Masashi will always be depended to protect people and Shichiteru will find thing in his research that he doesn't need to know at his young age and you know what? I like you just the way you are because you're the sweetest little kid in Konaha and I don't want you to be like them."

"Because their dumb?" Kenji questioned sweetly.

"Yes, Kenji-kun, your brothers are very dumb."

Kenji smiled. He really was the sweetest kid in konoha. "What's for breakfast?" Neji thought for a while. "How about pancakes"

"Kay" and Kenji followed his dad into the kitchen. Then Neji remembered, "And ask your mother to help you with your kunai thing"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Masashi sat on the steps of the porch and tugged his sandals on. He sighed thinking about what he did to Kenji this morning, of course his father talked to him about it.

"You can't keep messing with your brother like that. It's not his fault that he's blind like it's not Shichiteru's fault that he's sick. As the only real healthy one, your job is to protect them, not hurt them."

Of course Masashi knew he could have done something worse, like hang him on a tree or something like that.

"Masa-kun, will you do me a favor today?" Masashi turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"Will you go to school as Teru-kun and see if those kids are still bullying him?" Tenten asked.

"What did Niisan say?" Masashi replied, cause he knew Shichiteru would never admit he was being picked on. "He doesn't know, I told him school was canceled."

"And he fell for it?"

"No, but I tied him up so he won't be going anywhere." Masashi sighed. He knew it was a pretty good idea on his moms part but he didn't know if he could pull off a transformation jutsu that would last 7 hours. Tenten had sat next to him on the steps and wrapped a cloth around his forehead, slicked his hair down a little bit and handed him his twin brothers bag.

"There. Thank god you guys are identical. You can tell people your brother cut your forehead. Oh, but Kenji-kun did, didn't he. I gotta help him with that. Just remember, you're a sickly, weak looking kid that's really smart and answers every question."

"But what if I can't answer the questions? I'm not as smart as Niisan." Masashi was smart but not genius like his brother.

"Just look in his notebooks or use a mindreading jutsu or something." His mom replied. "Now hurry up, unlike you, Teru is never late." And with that, Masashi waved his mother goodbye and darted to the ninja academy that he never had to go to.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I'm happier with this chapter. If you're wondering how I got the name Shichiteru it's because I had to go to the grave one day and I was looking at some random headstones for cool names and some guys name was Shichiteru Yamamoto so I ended up using it. Sorry if I don't write things correctly. I speak pidgin English so some things just come out in my writing. I admit that I toned it down a lot though.


	3. rage

It would be cool if I owned Naruto...but I don't…unfortunately.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Shichiteru's POV

Oh my god Masashi's gonna mess up my life. He's never even been to the academy. He never had to. And if he find out those guys have been picking on me he's gonna kill them, on orders of mom of course. Not to mention his unpredictable temper. I got the calm, not him. But he got the talent, not me. But I don't think he's gonna go that far. Hopefully. Well at least I get to go out today.

…………….AT THE ACADEMY…………………………….

Masashi's POV

This is boring as hell. Well, at least no one found out. Yet. "Today we will be reviewing the transformation jutsu, so if everyone will line up in alphabetical order." Oh crap. I wonder if teru-nii is good at that. Okay where do I stand? F, G, H. Here we go then.

" Shichiteru-kun, what are you doing?" Hmm? What? Did they find me out? " What have I told you about participating in ninjutsu activities?" What did he tell me- I mean Teru. " Sit down now." Sensei called. What the heck is this all about?

…………AT HOME…………..

"Mom. Does Masashi know I can't participate in ninjutsu or taijutsu?" Teru asked worried. Tenten looked blank. "…I hope so…"

…………..AT THE ACADEMY…………

A test? I don't know what their studying. Even if I did, I couldn't ace it. Thank god for ninjutsu. Byakugan! Okay, the answer book should be in Iruka-sensei's desk…there it is! Number one….

(One test later.) Yay! Water break. I needed to get out of there. I don't know how Teru-nii can sit in there all day.

" Hey! Vampire Boy!" Sheez. What a terrible nickname. Poor Vampire Boy. Hey! That guy just shoved me!

" What your problem man?" I had to ask. This cool raven haired boy answered "You thought you could even try ninjutsu today. Stop trying to act as good as us, trash! Just cause your little bro can kick out ass doesn't mean you have to try be like him cause you know you can't!" What… did he say? Oh no he didn't. POW!..Did he just punch me? I just smirked. "You call that a punch? Wait! Before I beat the living hell outta you, why was it again that you call me vampire boy?" Uchiha Takeo just smiled. "Cause you look like a vampire when you puke blood in the bathroom at recess."… Puke blood? What?

"So I thought you were gonna beat me up ghost eyes. Or did you get scared-," That's it!

"SHUT UP! NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY!" JUKEN! Takeo went flying to the opposite side of the hallway, Blood running from his mouth. "…y-your brother? You m-mean, you're M-Masashi-san?' He managed to spit out.

"That's Hyuuga Masashi-SAMA to you, you bastard" I was changing quick. Rage was overtaking me. I was transforming. My headband ripped to reveal the infamous curse mark, which was now glowing bright green. In my hand spun a green orb of chakra, the Jukengan, something I invented while watching Naruto-san train. "And now, you die."

………………….SOMEWHERE IN THE STREETS OF KONOHA………………

It's nice to see the city. It helps me keep my mind off of this whole switching places thing. Damn, it's hot today. Better not stay out too long. Let's see, I have one, two, five dollars. Maybe I can buy mom some flowers from her friends shop, what was it called, Yamanaka Flowers?

"Hey! That's the kid that stole my scrolls the other day!" a strange man called at me. Wait! Me? I didn't steal anything! I was at school the other day…wait…Masashi!

" It wasn't me sir? You got it all wrong!" too late, he was already chasing me down the street. Crud! I can't run! If I do I might…oh well. So I ran. It felt good. To be free. To fly. Because in reality, unlike my brother, I'm free, I can fly. I was the lucky one. It didn't feel so good to be running anymore. It was painful. It was nauseating. I made me so lighthea- then it was blank.

…………….AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE……………………..

Tsunade-sama looked at me for a while, then at Takeo, who was almost passing out and on I.V. My dad was there and so was Uchiha Sasuke, Takeo's father.

"Hyuuga Masashi. You are a chunin ninja of Konohagakure village. I hope you have some explination to your immature actions. Pick-pocketing, shoplifting and dine n dashing is enough and now tormenting an academy student, this is not the way a ranked ninja of my village should be acting. " Tsunade started.

"Tormenting, huh? He's the one you should lecture about tormenting. My brother suffers enough but being bullied at school about reasons beyond his control is too much. If I lose my rank, it was well worth it." My dad was kinda proud. I expected him to correct me or make me apologize but he didn't. He just smirked a little. Mom hates when he does that.

"It's all a lie Tsunade-sama. My son would never." Sasuke tried to defend his son."Right Takeo-kun?" I looked over at him, flashed my byakugan and let out a sly, evil smile. Want some more?

"DAD!?" we all turned around. Kenji-kun! He was dragging Shichiteru, unconscious and bloody, on his back. "Teru-kun!" my dad sprung up to grab him from Kenji. "I'll call for a medic" Tsunade announced.

Kenji was breathing hard. "I felt his chakra when I went to town with mom. I followed it and he was on the ground. I tried to find mom's chakra but your was a lot closer so I followed it and here I am.'

Kenji was totally wiped out and he fainted in my arms. "What's his problem Neji-san?" Sasuke asked. My dad gulped. "Leukemia."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Everything came together. This was good to me at least. If things about the OC's aren't clear: Shichiteru has Leukemia and can't do ninjutsu or taijutsu but he's one of the smartest people in Konoha. Masashi is a ninja prodigy like Kakashi, for example. Kenji is blind and has short hair, a rebel in his family, but he has a pure heart and can detect individual chakras (like DBZ). Takeo is someone I made up on the spot and there is no real explination to why he's Sasukes kid. I just felt like it. I might put some sketches of them on deviant art. If I do, I'll tell you but for now it's .com. Check it out and comment if you're a member.


	4. beneath the skin

What if I did own naruto…hhmmm…. The mind reels…

………Konoha Hospital…………………….

Masashi stared at his feet swaying in the hallway chair. In, and out, in and out, his legs kicked. _Useless___he thought to himself, _both of my brothers are in ICU and I can't do anything. What's the point of having to protect them over things I can't even control?_

"Masashi-kun"

"Hm?" he answered to his father, kinda like he does.

"Don't blame yourself for this. It's nothing you can control."-

"and you did a good job destroying that kid today" his mother cut in.

He thought for a second. There must be something he could do. Then he thought about the stories he was told.

"Dad?"

"Hn?" Neji answered.

" Hinata-sama told me that when me and Teru were born I saved his life, how was that?"

"So she told you. Sorry, I should have been the one…Masashi-kun, it's true that you kept your brother alive, it was so unusual. You just stretched out your hand and this veil of chakra was glowing over you and your brother. He recovered and his survival is now nothing less of a miracle. The fact that you were so powerful when you were born led the elders to wonder if you were even human. To this day they are still watching you, waiting for something bad to happen." Neji took a breath, before Tenten cut in.

"He means that they think your some possessed demon child or something. It's actually quite stupid if you ask me." Masashi loves how his mom always lightens the mood.

"…demon?" Masashi mumbled. "So the event at the academy today didn't help at all. They must think I'm targeting the Uchiha clan." His parents looked at him sadly. Then he remembered his brother.

"…mom, dad…I'm gonna…" then he dashed off.

"MASA-KUN!"

…………………Running around somewhere…………………………….

_Byakugan! Damn this hospitals' big. Teru-nii is in…… HERE!_

"BROTHER!" Masashi burst in the operating room. "Hey, kid. You can't-"

"SHUT-UP AND MOVE!" he shouted shoving one of the medical-nin out of the way. "…just like we were born…Shichiteru…" and with that Masashi raised his hands over his older brothers chest and focused all his chakra, his life chakra, into his palms. _**So you're giving it back to him…how foolish of you…**__SHUT UP KURAYAMI NOT NOW! __**Why? I gave his chakra to you and you're just going to hand it back to him?**_

_I HAVE TO AND I DIDN'T ASK FOR HIS CHAKRA! HECK IF YOU CHOSE ME SHOULDN'T I BE USING YOUR CHAKRA!? HUH!? NOW JUST GIVE IT BACK TO HIM! __**…AS YOU WISH KID. HEH, TAKES GUTS TO TELL OFF THE SPIRIT OF THE UNDERWORLD.**__ JUST REMEMBER WHOS BODYS' KEEPING YOU ALIVE._

Then Shichiteru woke up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The point off making Masashi a demon vessel gives him more of a hero-i-gotta-show-you-up feeling like Naruto. Kurayami means darkness and is not a tailed beast, as it says, it's the spirit of the underworld.


End file.
